Welcome, Sunrise!
by Aline azurE
Summary: *hiatus*Suasana rumah keluarga Melayu saat menyambut awal hari/ Randomness, plot bunnies lompat di mana-mana, first fic. Cover image owned by me.
1. Indonesia's Household

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

Nesia dan adek-adeknya punya warga seluruh indonesia :D

**Warning : **All OC! Kecuali mas Aussie. OOC, typo parah. dll XDD

* * *

><p><em>Katakan Peta!<em>

"PETA !"

_Kalau ada tempat yg kau tuju, akulah yg kau cari…aku peta...aku peta,_

"Dia peta !"

_..aku peta.._

"..Dia peta..!"

_aku peta !_ _Hola, peta..! Bagaimana caranya supaya sampai ke Gunung Pasta…_

Gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun itu duduk dilantai. Bola matanya yang hitam bening menatap layar televisi dengan lekat dan seksama. Sesekali jika tokoh di tv menghadap kearah kamera dan meminta penonton melakukan sesuatu, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Menghitunglah,menunjuk layar tv untuk memilihlah, bahkan melompat untuk menyebrangi jurang yang berisi monster kentang jahat juga dilakukan. Nasi sayur sop kesukaannya nyaris tak tersentuh karena ia tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun adegan dari film yang baru dibeli kakaknya dari toko DVD murah (baca : bajakan) milik seorang pemuda keturunan Cina.

/m(O_O)m\ _Flashback start_ /m(O_O)m\

"Tsunderellanya ada ?"  
>"Aiyaaa~ aku sudah tidak jual itu-aru! aku tidak beli lagi karena yang beli sedikit! Tapi tenang saja-aru ! Aku punya penggantinya….sebentar…" Ujar penjual berkuncir sambil membalikan badannya dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam lemari berposter hello kitty dan mencari-cari sesuatu.<p>

" Cepetan atuh, ini keburu malem. Ntar anaknya udah tidur…"

" Ah , ini dia! Aku datangkan langsung dari pabriknya di eropa-aru ! Untuk kau yang sering ngutang, akan kukasih gratis. Anggap saja promo, Kalau suka kudatangkan lagi. Bagaimana-aru?" tawar si penjual.  
>"Wah ,serius beneran nih ? Kalau begitu ini kubawa, ya ! Terima kasih, Bang ! Xie-xie." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Lumayanlah. Gratisan. Pas banget waktu bulan kanker-kantong kering- kayak gini.<p>

" Jangan lupa yang bulan kemarin-aru ! seperlimanya belum lunas…."  
>" Hah iya, gampang,besok ! Ta-ta !" Lambai gadis itu sambil menjauh dari tokonya. Si penjual sudah tahu, 'besok' definisi dia dan 'besok' definisi pelanggan setianya itu punya perbedaan waktu dan makna yang berbeda.<p>

/(O_O)/ _Flashback end_ \(O_O)\

Sang kakak yang disebut merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa menyembunyikan DVD baru tersebut sehingga ketika bangun adiknya bisa menemukannya di ruang keluarga dan langsung menontonnya. Ia lalu giliran menatap adik kecilnya yang melihat layar TV dengan tatapan tajam. Bagaimana tidak ? Adik kecilnya yang manis itu sudah duduk mematung di hadapan televisi di pagi hari dalam kondisi belum mandi, sarapan yang tidak habis-habis,dengan jepit rambut bunga kamboja tersangkut di ujung poni rambut panjangnya yang berantakan, belum lagi aroma sedikit-mirip-pesing yang tercium entah darimana asalnya.

Karena yang ditatap tidak merasa, ia menghela napas panjang,berjalan keluar dari dapur, menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya yang kedua. Mau sampai jam berapa dia tidur? Padahal tadi malam begadang main dirumah orang , sekarang lupa beres-beres rumah. Anak itu malas sekali. Tiru siapa sih ?

Tok-tok-tok. Ketuk sekali, tak ada jawaban. Tok-tok-tok-tok-tok. Ketuk kedua,kali ini dengan irama sedikit cepat, juga tak ada jawaban. Lalu dengan mengumpulkan segenap energi tenaga dalam , gadis melayu itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul pintu ukiran kayu jepara dangan kuat untuk menghasilkan suara ketukan terkeras.  
><strong>BRAK! BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK !<strong>

" JAVA ! MAU MOLOR SAMPAI JAM BERAPA HAH! AYO BANTU KAKAK!" teriak Nesia sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. Ia segera memutar pegangan pintu dan masuk ke kamar Java. Nesia berkacak pinggang didepan sosok ABG yang terbaring cantik kearah samping layaknya sleeping beauty. 'Oh pantas diam saja.' pikir Nesia membungkuk, melepas headset bertuliskan "Made In India" yang terpasang di telinga Java, berdehem sejenak mengumpulkan suara, dan….

" BANGUN!" dihadapan telinga yang sedang tidur.

"WAA!" Java yang kaget segera membuka matanya, mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, mengalami keterlambatan refleks menghindar ,dalam sepersekian detik kepala Java dengan sukses menyundul kening Nesia. Kepala menerima beban 1 Newton dalam kecepatan tinggi,mata Nesia jadi putih seperti di komik,ada balon putih kempes-semoga bukan roh- yang terlihat keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam pikirannya, dia harus mengatakan tugas-tugas rumah Java hari ini waktu dia sempat,sebelum pekerjaanya dibidang kemanusiaan yang lumayan menyita waktunya. Tubuhnya limbung ke tanah mengikuti gravitasi. Java yang kaget melihat kakaknya terbaring lemah di lantai, segera bangun, dan menyangga kepala kakaknya dengan tangannya. Bak adegan sedih film action saat kehilangan kekasih yang tertembak musuh karena melindungi si tokoh utama. Java menggenggam tangan Kakaknya.  
>" Kak..? Bicaralah padaku kak! Kakak! Ada apa…? " Tanya Java dengan ekspresi kebingungan.<p>

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Nesia mengucapkan kata terahirnya dan berwasiat,

" ….To-Tolong ajak mandi Bali….Kelihatannya dia mengompol…Sa-sarapannya su..dah siap..Terus..sekalian kamu cuci pi…ring…." Belum selesai Nesia mengeluarkan apa yang ada dikepalanya, kesadarannya sudah habis. Selesai sudah. Begitu pikir Nesia.

"TIDAAK ! "melihat tangan kakaknya terlepas dari genggamannya,ia menjerit emosional sambil medongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Memeluk kakaknya yang pingsan erat di pelukannya. Terdengar suara petir dan gemuruh langit dari luar kamar. Mungkin bagusnya kalau hujannya di dalam kamar, biar dramatis. Udah terlajur mirip adegan film, nanggung kalo ga sekalian.

_Bring your map ! Lest go, Famenous ! Hey-hey ! piripipip Tonio ! Piripip Tonio !_

_Antonio The explorer !_

Di lantai satu, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi duduk manis menonton tv, mendengar jeritan kakak keduanya. Setelah menekan tombol merah di remote DVD player, Ia memasukan nasi sop kesukaannya yang sudah dingin ke mulutnya,melirik kearah jendela luar melihat langit mendung dengan hujan rintik-rintik. Seolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dia cuma bergumam pelan.

"Semoga jidat kak Nesia ga tambah nonong…tapi ga papa deh kalo tambah nonong, ntar aku jadi bisa ngasih nama yang cocok buat ikan louhan baruku.. "

**Omake **

"Hey, girl. Keningmu..Kenapa ? kecelakaan? Apa ada serangan bom lagi? " Tanya pemuda berkulit putih itu. Alisnya yg tebal bertemu, mengernyit sambil menunjuk kearah keningnya. Heran, melihat tetangganya berbalut perban di kepalanya. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu, dan kelihatannya Nesia sangat sehat walafiat, saking sehatnya dia sempat kewalahan membantu Brunei untuk menghentikan Nesia dan Malaysia. Dia tidak tahu, sebenarnya hanya koyo putih ukuran 4x4 sentimeterlah yang bersembunyi dibalik balutan perban putih sepanjang 60 cm tersebut.

"Ah ega,ga papa, kok. Ga ada serangan bom kok." Jawab Nesia ,sambil menyerahkan surat undangan ke Australia sebagai guest member di ASEAN meeting. Pemuda pecinta koala itu mengangkat alis tebalnya dan menatap punggung Nesia yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Dia mulai menduga-duga, Apa benar kena serangan bom dari teroris? Jika benar, dia harus mengingatkan maskapai terbangnya jika berniat berlibur ke negeri tetangganya itu. Atau malah ada gunung baru atau situs prasejarah yang baru ditemukan? Kalau iya,kan dia bisa memberitahu arkeolog di negerinya buat datang dan melihat-lihat,lumayan berlibur sambil belajar. Mungkin, dugaanya ada benarnya juga, karena jika diperhatikan dengan seksama dari samping, akan terlihat perbedaan tinggi pada daerah kening,yang mengindikasikan terdapat 'benjolan asing' disitu…

At least but not last, Sebagai warga Indonesia yang baik dan budiman,Mari kita doakan kesembuhannya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : <strong>Ini fic pertama saya ! Karena saya newbie, mungkin ada sedikit (banyak) typo atau unsur-unsur kurang bagus yg muncul disini buat sebuah fiction yg baik. Terimakasih banyak yg rela meluangkan waktunya buat baca ini , buat yg nge-review. Berkali-kali lipat terima kasih untuk anda pembaca yg budiman! (ani-man kalo cewek (?) :D

Cinderella ? oh bukan TSUNDERELLA kok XD silakan liat di gallery nya rosel-D DA cari judul "Tsunderella" XD

Punden Berundak terbesar se-Asia Tenggara di gunung padang, cianjur ! \(^ ^)/ situs jaman megalithikum, sayang bapak dosen dari UI itu bilang kalo ini bukan piramid, klo piramid kan asik, soale umure lebih tua dari Piramida Giza. *colek Egypt*

Nesia : kenapa kamu mengasosiasikan benjolku dengan hal ini ? -.-"  
>Aku : 8D ga apa-apa kan? Ibu pertiwi ? 8D<br>Nesia : ohhhh, jadi karena di tempatku banyak Candi nya, berarti aku jerawatan dong. Ternyata begitu cara anak-anak bangsa dalam memandangku. 0_o  
>Aku : eh ? 0_0 ega bukan gitu...maaf T_T<br>Nesia : Sudahlah. ga papa kok ^ ^ Yang penting kan aku masih ada. ^ ^ Cuma lagi sial aja karena penggambaran OC diriku jatuhnya ke kamu. ;)  
>Aku : Yay ! :D<br>eh...?


	2. Malaysia's Household

**Summary : **Cara malaysia dalam menyambut hari yang baru XD**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

Malaysia punya mbak dinosaurusgede deviantart! \(*7*)/ PLEASE CHECK HER ART IN DEVIANTART ! PLEASE !

**Warning : **Karena saya newbie, mungkin ada (banyak) typo atau unsur-unsur kurang bagus yg muncul disini buat sebuah fiction yg baik.

**Author Note** : Dibawah habis -Fin-

* * *

><p><em>Kau hadir mengisi kekosongan hati..<em>

"..Menyeri sebuah jiwa oh.. yang sepi…"

_Kau pergi tanpa aku menyedari…_

"Ku terperangkap dalam cinta yang tak pasti.."

Sambil menyirami koleksi tanaman bunga sepatu miliknya, perempuan berdarah melayu asli, berambut panjang itu menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Suara beningnya yang melantun dari radio tua miliknya selalu sukses untuk membuat suasana pagi harinya menjadi menyenangkan. Ralat, radio itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik senior beralis tebal yang kadang menyebut dirinya sebagai _john-bull._ Setiap ditagih seniornya, Ia selalu lupa membawanya dan berjanji akan segera mengembalikan radio tersebut. Tapi pada nyatanya hingga puluhan tahun berlalu radio itu tak pernah kembali, dengan menggunakan sogokan Teh tarik disertai sedikit jurus tatapan memelas dari gadis ini, si empunya pun akhirnya luluh dan menyerahkan kepemilikan radio itu padanya.

"Berarti radio ini memang punyakulah!"

Lumayan juga radio ini, biar umurnya sudah tua. Antennanya masih cukup kuat untuk menangkap sinyal,suara speakernya yang mungkin tidak sekeras atau sejernih radio milik Singapore, memberikan nuansa nostalgia tersendiri baginya.

Malaysia mengusap keringat yang menggantung di poni sampingnya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menjatuhkan hiasan bunga raya merah yang tersemat dirambutnya. Adik kembarnya belum keluar untuk memberitahu, berarti masakannya di dapur masih belum matang, masih lama. Tak terasa matahari sudah meninggi, selesai menyirami koleksi tanamannya ia melirik kearah ember,airnya masih tersisa banyak. Ia mulai melakukan aktifitas turun-temurun dari kakaknya yang sering mereka lakukan saat matahari mulai bersinar panas.

Mengisi gayung kuning dengan air,dan mulai menyebarkan airnya di sekitar dataran aspal pagar depan serta tepi jalan dekat rumahnya. Dengan gerakan berputar 180 derajat dia menyiram , sebelah utaranya, barat, timur, kiri, kanan dengan merata,terkadang malah menyiramkan gayungnya dengan sedikit gaya. Entah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa senang melakukan hal ini, ini hanya kebiasaanya saja jika sehabis menyiram tanaman,atau setelah membersihkan mobil klasiknya, sisa air nya pasti akan disebar-sebar seperti ini. Mungkin dia menyukai bau lembab yang berasal dari tanah sehabis disiram. Dan mulai menciptakan sensasi "AC alami",yang berasal dari air yg menguap karena terik matahari. Menurutnya, kebiasaanya ini tidak buruk-buruk amat. Dia teringat persis bagaimana susahnya Nesia membujuk Amerika menandatangani perjanjian di Pulau Dewata dan berjanji untuk mengurangi emisi ,salah satunya AC. AC kan ada Freon-nya tuh sebagai pendingin yang bereaksi dan merusak ozon. Otak biologinya mulai bekerja.

"Berarti aku melakukan terobosan baguslah !"

Pertanyaannya , kenapa harus didepan rumahnya? Kenapa tidak dipekarangan taman dengan rumput hijaunya? Bukannya seperti ini malah buang-buang air ? ya sekali lagi, Malaysia sendiri tak tahu apa alasanya. Ini hanyalah rutinitasnya yang terasa kurang jika tidak dilakukan, lagi pula air yang dia pakai adalah air sisa. _No problem then!_

Dan dia juga ingat betul dulu ini adalah aktifitas yang mereka lakukan bersama dulu , sesekali kakaknya akan menyipratkan sebagian airnya kearah pakaian yang baru dia pakai.

"Week ! Kalau kamu ga terima bales aja ! Hah! Dasar lemot !" ejek Kakaknya. Tidak terima, Malaysia lalu mengambil gayung lain untuk membalas serangan, dan tepat sasaran di bagian pundak. Rambut ikal kakaknya yang indah menjuntai kini jadi basah. _Counter attack succes!_

"Kena kau ! Haha ! Kau yang lamban, Dasar siput !" dia tertawa puas bisa membalas kakaknya.

"Awas kau, adik durhaka….! Terimalah pembalasanku ! Jurus Pembelah Samudra Hindia! " Jawab sang kakak sambil menyiramkan gayungnya secara vertikal seperti seorang prajurit dengan kerisnya yang membelah lawan. Dan oh ! Malaysia terkena di bagian kaki kanan saudara-saudara!

"Hah ! Teknik Perlindungan ! Jurus Pusaran Kolam Lumpur! " Jerit Malaysia dari kejauhan sambil melangkah mundur dengan gayung kuning di tangan kiri, ia memutar-mutar kedua tangannya, seolah membentuk suatu pusaran pelindung kasat mata. Jika sudah begini mereka bisa kejar-kejaran sambil membawa gayung dan ember kecil, mereka meneriakan jurus secara kacau, sepanjang jalan, menarik perhatian orang sekitar. Dan baru berhenti jika kelelahan tapi tertawa-tawa saling menunjuk menertawakan wajah satu sama lain yang basah kuyup karena siraman air. Sampai dirumah, mereka akan dimarahi oleh paman mereka karena bertindak memalukan keluarga ningrat dengan berteriak-teriak menganggu tetangga lain.

Tapi, ya. Itu dulu.

Sebelum paman mereka meninggal dan mereka harus berjuang sendiri-sendiri,

Sebelum mereka menjalani kehidupan dan membuat pilihan sendiri,

Sebelum mereka tinggal dirumah yang terpisah dan juga memperjuangkannya sendiri.

Terhanyut oleh pikirannya , tanpa sadar, Malaysia sudah mengarahkan gayungnya menjauhi daerah target utama dan mulai merambah ke daerah rumah tetangganya. Terlambat untuk meng'inhibisi' gerakan tangannya, air sudah keluar dari mulut gayung. Perlahan cipratan air menukik bagai rudal ke arah depan. Malaysia menjatuhkan gayungnya dan dalam gerakan slow motion tanganya menggapai ke depan, Mulutnya membentuk 'O' dengan latar suara 'No' lambat yang berat,khas setting slow motion. Pikirannya kosong, malam coklat yang belum kering sudah bersatu dengan air membuat motif batik di kain itu menjadi tidak jelas. Gayung kuningnya dengan dramatis jatuh dan pecah di jalan aspal menimbulkan bunyi, yang punya jemuran mendengarnya, segera keluar mencari tahu. Dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat.  
>" MA-LAAY-SIAAA ! Ini gara-gara kamu ya ? Ayo tanggung jawab !" Jerit Nesia histeris melihat kain batik dengan motif parang rusaknya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi ,basah. Kerja kerasnya ! selama 2 bulan !<p>

" Hah? Aku ga sengaja ! Lagipula kau aneh menjemur pakaian di depan rumah ! Sudah ada tempat luas di kiri kanan rumahmu, malah jemur disitu. Jalannya jadi semakin sempitlah! dan menghalangi orang yang mau lewat! " Jawabnya membela diri.

"Berisiiiik ! Aku jemur di depan rumah biar cepet kerinngggg! karena sinar mataharinya ngadep kesini malooonnn ! Ayo ganti rugi! 4 Juta !" 1 juta buat kainnya, 1 juta buat lilinnya, 2 juta buat hasil kerja kerasnya. Otak kalkulator ala dagang Nesia pun pandai berhitung di saat genting seperti ini.

"4 Juta ? Ganjil kau ini ! Hasil jelek kaya gini 40 ribu juga laku ! Ga sampe malah." Jawabnya ringan tanpa dosa. Amarah Nesia sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun,dia maju dan mencengkram bahu Malaysia dengan erat menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri-kanan, Malaysia balas menarik telinga Nesia mendorong kepalanya maju-mundur . Menciptakan suatu irama gerakan yang harmonis dibalik kekacauan, jika diperhatikan.

"4 Juta ! Sekaraaaangggg !"

"GA MAU ! KEMAHALAN !"

" Tanggung jawab doooonggg !"

" GA MAU ! NGAPAIN ? AKU KAN GA SENGAJA !" Para tetangga di sekitar komplek mulai keluar dari rumahnya. Ada yang menonton dari balik pagar, ada yang melanjutkan kesibukan, ada yang mendukung, malah ada yang memasang taruhan untuk menebak sang pemenang.

"Kak Malaya…." Mendadak sosok mungil berambut pendek sedikit ikal,khas melayu melongok dari pintu rumah Malaysia.

" Apa ? " Jawab Malaysia keras, dengan tangan masih di telinga Nesia. Malaka bergetar ketakutan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, getarannya terasa sampai ketangan saudari perempuannya. Miri yang sebenarnya malas untuk berkomunikasi dengan kakaknya yang sedang 'sibuk' terpaksa mengambil alih karena kembaran lelakinya angkat tangan, lagipula ini demi kepentingannya juga.

"Nasi Lemaknya gosong ! Gimanalah ini ? Perut ni dah laparlah,Kak !" teriak Miri. Malaysia sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Melihat ia berhenti, Nesia juga berhenti, untuk menarik napas mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali. Dengan nafas tersengal gadis melayu ini berpikir, masakannya gosong. Yang berarti tak ada sarapan untuk hari ini. Padahal itu bahan terakhir yang ia miliki sisa kemarin. Belum lagi dia harus membayar ganti rugi dengan nominal tidak rasional tuntutan kakaknya. Malaysia merasa tadi malam dia tidak bermimpi buruk atau melakukan hal-hal buruk yang menyebabkan ia ditimpa kemalangan beruntun seperti kejadian pagi ini.

"AAAAA ! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU ! " Kesal dan putus asa mencari pelampiasan Malaysia kembali melanjutkan pertarungannya tadi. Nesia yang kaget ,kembali ke posisinya semula, untung tadi dia sudah istirahat, begitu pikirnya. Penonton yang semula kecewa karena mereka berhenti, mulai berkumpul lagi, datang dengan massa yang lebih banyak. Yang tadi sedang sibuk, kini menyempatkan diri berehat sejenak sambil bercengkrama dengan kawannya yang sudah mengikuti pertandingan dari awal…_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

**Java The Diva** uploaded **Cat Fight** video.  
><em>Saturday at 1.45pm near Jakarta, Indonesia<em>.  
>You, <span>Koninkrijk der Nederlanden <span>and 13 others like this.

_See all comment_

**Beautiful Bali** Aku ga ngira yang nge-like bakal sebanyak ini XD  
><em>1 minutes ago.<br>_Java The Diva Like this. Remove.

**Java The Diva **(/^o^)/ XD ikr ?  
><em>1 minutes ago near Jakarta, Indonesia.<em>  
>Like.<p>

**Forever Pasta **Veee~ Why they are fighting so fierce like that ? Are they are fighting over Pasta? (=**7**=)  
><em>2 minutes ago near Venice, Italy.<em>  
>Like.<p>

**Java the Diva **No,they are not , sir veneziano. ^ ^"  
><em>2 minutes ago near Jakarta, Indonesia.<em>  
>Like.<p>

**Forever Pasta **Vee~? Really ? Okay then ! (=**7**=)  
><em>2 minutes ago near Venice, Italy.<br>_Java the Diva Like this.

**Mafioso d'amore **Off course not, you moron ! I'm pretty sure they are fighting over pizza or tomato.  
><em>2 minutes ago near Rome, Italy.<br>_Antonnio The Tomato Expert Like this.

**Mafioso d'amore Antonnio The Tomato Expert **What the fuck is going on with your nicknames ? Self-proclaimed as tomato expert ! Come here you, tomato bastardo!  
><em>2 minutes ago near Rome, Italy<em>.  
>Like.<p>

**Antonnio The Tomato Expert **Aww, romano. I'll let you to use my nickname if you a want. You just need to tell me , I'll change it immediately, mi tomate :3  
><em>2 minutes ago near Verdulería, Valencia, Spain.<em>  
>Like.<p>

**Mafioso d'amore **J..JuSt FUCK YOU ! I'm oUT !  
><em>2 minutes ago near Rome, Italy.<em>  
>Like.<p>

**La Beau France **Ohohohon~ that's a quite hawt video. But I'll love it more if they are ripping their skirt off too ;)  
><em>3 minutes ago near Paris, Ile-de-France.<em>  
><span>La Beau France <span>, Koninkrijk der Nederlanden and 4 others Like this.

**Java The Diva **Well actually, monsieur Francis, If Kak Aussie and Kak Brunei didn't separate them. They are ALMOST ripping their last article of clothing (skirt). And serve them selves as quite a view. XP  
><em>3 minutes ago Jakarta, Indonesia.<em>  
><span>Beautiful Bali<span>, Miri Yang Dipertua Agung, and Tuan Malacca Like this.

**Beautiful Bali** And I will take my (sinfull) chance to gain some cash from there! 8D lol jk.  
><em>3 minutes ago.<em>  
>Like. Remove.<p>

**La Beau France **Looking forward for more of these then. Good job ladies! You can tag moi if you have another :*  
><em>3 minutes ago Paris, Ile-de-France.<br>_Beautiful Bali and Java The Diva Like this.

**Semangat Djoeang '45 **You. Are. going to. DEATH France. SLOWLY and PAINFULL DEATH Rlly. **Beautiful Bali **,**Java The Diva** sebaiknya siapkan penjelasan terbaik kalian kalo kakak pulang nanti.  
><em>8 minutes ago near Ruang Auditorium KPK, Jakarta, Indonesia.<em>  
><span>Malaysia trully Asia<span> Like this.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> Itu lagu yg keluar dari radionya malay punyanya Siti Nurhaliza - Debaran Cinta. Gara-gara ibu saya ,jadi ikut ketularan suka lagu melayu XP Tapi suaranya lumayan bagus kok (menurut saya)

John Bull : itu sebutan personifikasi umum buat orang-orang Inggris. :D  
>Teh tarik : ada yg udah pernah coba ? :D Kalo kamu suka nge-stalk mbak dinosaurusgede DA pasti tau deh ;D<p>

Bisa nebak siapa yang jadi pamannya Malay ma Nesia kan? ;D  
>Bisa nebak itu akun facebook login punyanya siapa ? X) saya ga punya tweeter, soale menurut saya tweeter agak terbatas filturnya dibanding facebook. Wahahahaha 8D<br>Mohon maaf klo nicknames-nya ga bagus "_"

Pernah liat ? Terutama di daerah pedesaan/kampung. Pas matahari lagi terik-teriknya kadang ada penduduk yang nyiram-nyiram air didepan rumahnya, entah tujuannya apa. Oohhh klo di kampung saya lebih jorok lagi, ga hanya air sisa tapi AIR GOT, di tampung di kaleng yg disatuin sama kayu panjang trus disiram-siramin di depan rumah mereka. Benar-benar kebiasaan yg tidak sehat. -.-" niatnya sih bagus, mau bersihin saluran got (mungkin) dari sampah. Tapi klo kaya gini sampah dari air got yg ditumpuk di sisi jalan biar mengering, tetep berpotensi buat menyebarkan penyakit lewat udara. :O Kalo saya lewat disekitar jalan kaya gini, saya sampe nutup hidung saya :O  
>Tapi tenang aja disini malay pake air sisa bekas nyiram tanaman kok, jadi asumsikan, bersih lah XD<p>

Malay: itu kan kebiasaan si Indon, kenapa aku diseret-seret ? -.-"  
>Aku : karena kamu sodaranya ! 8D<br>Malay : randomness yg berbahaya...sangat berbahaya...  
>Aku : Wuahahahahahhahhahahha ! 8D<br>Malay : (-_-)"  
>Aku : eh...uhhhhh. -_- iya maaap. Soalnya ga bisa nahan. XD<br>Malay : Please drop a review for this newbie + useless author :)  
>Aku : terima kasih semuanya! karena sudah meluangkan waktu anda !:D<p>

**THANKS FOR READING AND FAVE! ^ ^**


End file.
